


Certain Doom— Or Not

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, we are going to blow up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Doom— Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #14 "it was time to go"

Sam Carter always saved the day.

It was a constant truth in Jack's life, whether she was fixing their toaster or saving the world from certain doom. He had complete faith in Sam's genius to solve any problem, so he never worried when things went wrong— at least, not too much.

So, when a 'gate malfunction on the way to the Alpha site left them stranded on an alien planet (and it wasn't Earth this time, they'd checked), Jack started setting up their camp inside the ruined temple that housed the Stargate, leaving Sam to tinker with the DHD.

Until one of the carvings high on the temple wall began to flash ominously.

Really, couldn't the Goa'uld leave behind _anything_ that wasn't about to explode?

"Carter?" said Jack, starting to worry just a little as she rushed to examine it. "Think you can turn this off?"

"No, sir," said Sam.

Now, he was really worried. Of all the things she usually said in situations like these— "It'll take time, sir" or even better "I'm working on it, sir"— she'd never said that.

Never just "No, sir."

"Carter..." he began, half worried, half warning.

"The device is encased in solid rock, Jack," she told him. "I can't access the controls. And don't even think about using C4, because that'll probably just blow us up faster."

"So, we are going to blow up?"

Sam nodded glumly. "Most likely."

She looked up at him. Jack wasn't sure who moved first, but a second later, they were in each other's arms, kissing fiercely. Sam tugged on the collar of his BDU jacket, deepening the kiss, and Jack stumbled backward. He felt something in the wall depress as he bumped it, but paid no attention until the light overhead suddenly stopped flashing.

"Uh... Carter?" he asked, reluctantly pulling away from her.

Sam consulted a doohickey from her pocket. "There's no energy reading now."

"So, we're _not_ going to blow up, then?"

"I guess not."

"You _guess_ —?"

Jack was interrupted when his radio crackled to life. "O'Neill?"

Sam grabbed his wrist before he could reply. "You know, sir," she said evenly, but with a teasing glint in her eyes. "We shouldn't let anyone in here until we're sure it's safe."

He responded in kind. "Yes, caution is always wise, colonel. We should wait, say, an hour?"

"Oh, at least. Maybe two."

Jack grinned. "Hey, Teal'c..."

THE END


End file.
